Note Confession
by ZANEradio
Summary: It started with a good morning note...KxI T for language


**Note-Confession **

_A/N:_ I give warnings - This is unbeta'd, bad grammar and may contain misspells so I apologize now for my wrong doing.

* * *

Iruka-Sensei woke at his usual time of 5:00 am to get ready for work, however, today felt a bit off for the teacher as he noticed that his lover was not still in bed with him. Shrugging off the missing ninja, Iruka sat up on his bed and stretched the sleep of out but then something caught his attention. It was a yellow sticky-note placed on the pillow next to him and written in familiar handwriting and it read:

_Good Morning._

The teacher could not help but smile at the note that was placed on the pillow and then gave a sigh of not of exhaustion or frustration but of love. Yes, the Chūnin was in love with the famous Kakashi Hatake and Iruka already voiced his feelings some time ago, now he was waiting for his lover to voice his.

But anyway, Iruka needed to get ready for school. Smiling down once more at the sticky-note, he got up, headed for the bathroom and there he found another stick-note. It was placed on the mirror and it read:

-_your soft warm brown eyes and equally warm smile._

This confused Iruka, why would Kakashi write an incomplete sentence on the note, was it a puzzle? One thing the Chūnin loved about the Jounin, was his weird way of communicating which were like guessing games. They were fun to figure out and Iruka always did at least by the end of the day.

Smiling at the note one more time, Iruka took off his boxers (which are his PJs) and stepped into the shower and once again, a yellow note was stuck to the surface. This one read:

-_your fucking hot body._

There was even a small heart drawn at the end to top it off. Iruka couldn't help but blush. Dammit, Kakashi always knew how to make him blush even when he isn't anywhere near him. But, again Iruka smiled, taking the note off and placed it on the sink so he can take a shower without it getting soaked.

After his relaxed shower, collected the notes from the bathroom and placed this on his dresser as he took out a new pair of boxers for the day. He then went to his closet to grab his standard Shinobi uniform and surprise, surprise, another note. It read:

-_your chaos._

This one made Iruka laugh actually, even though he still had no clue what Kakashi was trying to say, the note was still funny. You see, Iruka's closet is the place Kakashi doesn't want to ever look at because since the Jounin is an organized person... the closet bothers him. Kakashi once told the Shinobi teacher that his closet confused him. It gave him the urge to clean it, yet not. This was because Iruka's closet contained nice clean and neatly arranged Shinobi uniforms. However, everything around him was a mess!

Setting the note with the rest of the collecting, Iruka put on his uniform and headed down the hallway. On his way to the kitchen the Chūnin started to sing a melody he learned from his mother during their daily mornings when he was a child. Singing in a soft tone and brushing his fingers against the wall of the hallway as he walked to the kitchen, but then stopped in his tracks. His fingers touched something far different from the texture of the wall. It was smooth while the wall had slightly rough like bumps that were smoothed by the paint.

Iruka glanced down to see another yellow note sticking were his fingers would normally touch in his morning routine. Taking the note off the wall to only read:

-_listening to that one song._

"What song?" Iruka asked the note in his hand.

Knowing he wasn't going to get an answer from the flat piece of paper, the dark hair teacher continued walking to the kitchen and placed the note on the countertop next to the already made bento box. Iruka figured Kakashi must have felt like making him food today and this made him smile.

After have some breakfast and his precious coffee, the Sensei headed out to start off his day in teaching little demons.

**{{{-}}}**

It was already time for today's lunch break at the academy and the pre-Genin where outside enjoying the nice weather while their Chūnin Sensei stayed inside to eat his lunch. Opening his neatly wrapped blue bento box and opened the lip to reveal...another note.

-_your awful taste in food._

Iruka looked questionable at this note. What did he mean 'your awful taste in food'? Kakashi's cooking is not bad, Iruka loves eating his food!

Well, there was that one time Kakashi decided to make Iruka dinner for his birth day and most of it was unrecognizable, like 99% unrecognizable. Why 99%? Because he thought he saw a carrot ...somewhere among the burnt food.

Maybe it was the fact that not even Kakashi likes his own cooking.

Shrugging the thought away, Iruka started eating and it was sure delicious.

**{{{-}}}**

Anger was a loose word to describe the rising emotion Iruka is feeling at the moment as he stared at the poorly written mission report.

_Left village, arrive at location, killed target, went home._  
_The End :)_

A paper with little detail, an unnecessary 'The End' part and a very unnecessary colon-end parentheses to make an extremely unnecessary happy face filled Iruka with rage.

He took his heated stare off the offending paper, what someone greatly misjudged as a mission report, and glared at his victims. They were fidgeting, their breathing was shallow, their eyes darted around the room looking at everything and nothing except him and a small shine of sweat formed at their foreheads. The tanned Chūnin took a deep breath, trying to ease some of the tense feeling throughout his body and spoke in a deadly stern voice.

"I'm not one to usually kill the messenger-s unless given the order too. So y'all better say something worth my time or you'll fine yourselves in a very dark place where one might eat their arm and or leg off to escape the... torture."

Iruka was mentally satisfied with the visible shudder by the three that dare stand before him; the students that belong to a curtain Jounin.

"It was Kakashi-Sensei's fault!"  
"He's the one who ordered us to bring you the report!"  
"He wrote it!"

The teacher already knew that this was other sensei's doing but it was always fun to mess with his ex-students every now and then. It was mostly an act to stir something up and let the memories of his teachings (and temper) to be recalled so he can stare in amusement as they openly look terrified.

Iruka gave a heavy sigh, "for being his students for two years already I have thought y'all have learned to stop this from happening." The Chūnin then gave them an eerie sweet smile.

"Well I guess you three have to write this report instead."

A pair of black, blue and green colored eyes looked at him as if he grew another head. This made the man behind the mission's desk all the more happier as he stood up from his chair and lead the three man team to a nearby table. The three took to their seats quietly as Iruka placed a blank sheet of mission format paper on top of the dull colored oak desk and set a black ink pen next to it. The team glanced at the blank paper, noticing several empty bordered lined rectangles at the top, many lines with very little space between them at the body and at the end was a short thin line that seems half the length of the paper, was centered at the bottom of the sheet. Three pairs of eyes shot up to look at their ex-sensei silently pleading for help.

The Chūnin mentally sighed, "I assume your sensei didn't teach you yet on how to fill one of these out."

The dark hair teacher was quickly answered with nods around the table. He mentally sighed again and placed another sheet of paper on top on the other already on the desk. "This is a guide on how to fill a mission report properly."

Iruka left without saying another word and continued on with his work. He sat at his regular seat behind the mission's desk, picked up what Kakashi calls a mission report and crumbles it angrily in both his hands, but as he was about to toss it away into the trash were in obviously belongs, he notices something yellow. He partly un-crumbles the paper and takes out the wrinkled yellow sticky note feeling enraged as he read it:

-_pissing off a dolphin and anticipating what happens next._

Oh, yeah, he pissed Iruka alright! However, the anger practically evaporated as he stared at the square note since this was still part of the communication game, he couldn't help to give the paper a small smile. So he placed the yellow note into his vest pocket and threw away Kakashi's 'mission report'.

**{{{-}}}**

It has been a long shift behind the mission's desk, but somehow he was able to survive and correct any Jounin who dares face the wrath Iruka-Sensei! A wrath that didn't exist once stepping out into the cool air of the starry night and the moon greeted him with a crescent smile as he made his way home.

Once he set his dark brown eyes on his front door Iruka couldn't help himself in giving the yellow note a tired smile as he read the note in confusion.

-_you._

Taking off the note Iruka sighed heavily as he opened the door to his apartment, which he shared with the infamous Copy-nin, he entered and quickly closed the door behind him. The tanned man took off his sandals, stepped on the smooth wooden floor and slumped on the couch. The Chūnin desperately wanted to close his eyes and fall into a deep sleep, but his mind didn't want to follow his body, instead it kept wondering about his collection of notes.

Knowing he couldn't win the battle with his mind, Iruka gathered all his little notes, except the 'Good Morning' one since he was sure it had nothing to do with the message, and placed them on the rectangle table in front of him as he sat on the couch. Dark chocolate eyes stared hard at them, analyzing each and every note with the uniqueness hand writing that belong to Kakashi and trying to look 'underneath the underneath' of what the other Shinobi was trying to say. And after what seemed like forever of searching for the answer, all he could come up with was that he was missing some information to piece together this puzzle and the final piece must be with the infamous Kakashi Hatake.

As if the Jounin heard the thoughts of his Chūnin, Kakashi entered the apartment. Iruka looked at him with a smile and was about to greet him home when he froze, noticing a yellow sticky note on the dark green vest. The taller of the two Shinobi walked around to the other side of the couch and sat facing the other. Kakashi took off the sticky note from his chest without taking his dark grey eye off the dark brown ones and placed it next to the first note. Iruka didn't dare try to look away from the Jounin as he braced himself once he realized of whats to come.

The Jounin spoke in a confident, yet soft voice, "I love your soft warm brown eyes and equally warm smile."

Kakashi slid the same note, once on his chest, down to the next note and said, "I love your fucking hot body."

He slid to the next, "I love your chaos."

Then to the next, "I love listening to that one song." He then adds, "you know, that song you sing every morning."

Then the next, "I love your awful taste in food."

And the next, "I love pissing off a dolphin and anticipating what happens next."

The Jounin couldn't help but smile once saying it, but the Chūnin didn't return it, he was too busy holding his breath and trying to blink his oncoming tears. Could this really be happening? Was this the day Iruka had been waiting for?

Tears fell from beautiful dark eyes as Kakashi slid his hand down to the last note and the Jounin smiled as he spoke those three words.

"I love you."

* * *

**Well that is it, my first attempt at these two characters...hope you enjoy this in some way...Bye!**


End file.
